


[Podfic] The Wee Small Hours

by poppyseedheart



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart
Summary: They reach their destination unexpectedly, stepping out into a clearing on a bit of a rise; there’s not much to look at, here, just a hill descending into the trees, the distant sound of a stream, and what from a distance, looks like a heavy frost, but when they get closer, resolves into something quite impossible.A rough wooden bench, surrounded by a thick carpet of snowdrops.Two years later, Percy wants some answers.(Listening time: 44 minutes)





	[Podfic] The Wee Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wee Small Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585115) by [Chandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandri/pseuds/Chandri). 



> Thank you ever so much to the delightful Chandri for writing this fic that ripped my guts out and then giving me permission to podfic it. I've done VO work before, but this is my first For Serious full length podfic - concrit is welcomed and very much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

  
_cover art by me_

**Listen (No Music)**  
_(click[here](https://app.box.com/s/l60icl4ie0cmdn76dcx1nrwwv5u415w4) for mobile or computer streaming)_

**Listen (With Music)**  
_(click[here](https://app.box.com/s/cqu241nrjnnjj93b6kcokziunv3x09sv) for mobile or computer streaming)_

**Text:** [The Wee Small Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585115#main)

 **Author:** [Chandri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandri/pseuds/Chandri)

 **Length:** ~44:00

 **Downloads:** [mp3 no music](https://app.box.com/s/l60icl4ie0cmdn76dcx1nrwwv5u415w4) | [mp3 with music](https://app.box.com/s/cqu241nrjnnjj93b6kcokziunv3x09sv)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @empire-kids and twitter @poppyseedfan or @poppyseedheart (locked, but I accept fandom requests).
> 
> Also be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed or want to share what you were doing while listening, I'm always curious!


End file.
